


One Experience to the Next

by Maiden22



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: It's just Pikachu and Litten Talking, Litten is kind of wary of Pikachu, Mentions of Death, Pikachu ranks all the deaths he's had and seen, and Piakchu being vividly and horrifically reminded of his past by little things, and the ghost gang back in kanto, but warms up to him, chandelier death, cinnamon roll Ash Ketchum, he shouldn't but he does, he's trying you guys, hehe, just cause of what happened to litten, meaning they are just in memories, victini lucario and latios all play recalled roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden22/pseuds/Maiden22
Summary: "I guess you could say…" Maybe if he just brushed past it, it wouldn't hurt so bad. "We lost some friends of ours the very same way."Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the fire type perk up, eyes just a tad bit wider."A friend?"Not a friend of Pikachu's, that's for sure, but that Lucario had earned his respect.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 255





	One Experience to the Next

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of a Pikachu/Litten bonding fic. 
> 
> Just Pikachu trying to make Litten feel better after she lost her dad. 
> 
> newsflash...he doesn't do so hot.

Pikachu curled leisurely in the sand, stretching furry paws into the grain and allowing the grain to mingle with his fur. It wasn't often he got to relax like this, just as it wasnt often the sun was shining down on them.

But Pikachu could count his blessings.

He wiggled deeper into the sand, cracking open his right eye to look for his human.

And of course the boy was in the water, messing and playing about with his classmates. Rowlet and Rockruff firmly by his side, having just as much fun with him.

Pikachu fought the urge to stand up and prance over, his human would do fine without him.

It was his human after all.

Pikachu's left ear twitched, rotating back slightly. He felt the warmth hit him before the cats' presence ever did. Without turning, he hummed.

" _Hey Litten,_ " The mouse grinned, tilting his head in greeting. " _F_ _ancy seeing you here._ ”

The cat faltered for a second, before cautiously walking over and laying beside him. Litten glanced back and forth between him and the sand, before settling in, releasing the excess heat she always carried.

" _Fancy huh?_ " The cat snorted, finally opening her maw. " _I believe we're teammates now, it won't be fancy much anymore._ "

Pikachu had to choke back a chuckle, staring at her with an amused expression.

" _You don't know what that means….do you?"_ Litten's ears fell back, but she threw her nose into the air regardless.

He chuckled easily, digging his paws deeper into the sand. Pikachu let his face rest on his arm, lazily staring at his human who was now building sand castles into the dirt.

He looked at him for a second, a smile brightening his young face as he waved happily to Pikachu. Pikachu curled his tail, waving back and giving him a gentle smile, cooing despite the distance between them.

His human gave him another smile, before being distracted by the Rockruff. He let his tail falter in its wave, lowering it until it rested at the sand.

Hearing a sniffle to his right, he turned, looking at the litten that was now staring at his human.

Their human really, but Pikachu was selfish.

" _What?_ " Pikachu raised a brow.

Her ears perked up, her whole body tensing as she turned to him with wide eyes. She continued to stare at him for a second, before her ear twitched and fell from its tense position.

" _I don't understand him._ " She muttered, laying her head onto her forepaws.

Her tail flicked back, eyes searching for something from his human. She couldn't seem to find anything.

" _What is there to understand?_ " Pikachu raised himself from the sand, shaking off the bits from his fur. " _He's m-_ _ **our**_ _human._ "

He paused to turn to Litten, ignoring the displeased look from the cat.

" _ **I-**_ _"_ She stood up and shook her own fur off- " _Want to know who_ _I’_ _m pledging my life too. He may have beaten me and earned my respect, but I still want to understand._ "

Pikachu had to fight to not roll his eyes. There was always one mon in the group, and it was usually the goddamn starter-

He grinned uneasily, shrugging his nonexistent shoulders.

" _What do you want to understand?_ " He began to waddle forward- towards the waterfront- " _Come on."_

He beckoned her forward with a tilt of his head, not bothering to check if she was following as he waddled forward.

He turned to look at his human, who glanced up with questioning eyes. A flick of his ear and a glance at the shoreline had his human smiling again.

His bottom paws touched wet sand, sinking in as a small pool of water touched his toes. Pikachu smiled, lifting his foot and tapping the sand again before continuing his trek.

He glanced back, just in time to see Litten following him silently. Her eyes blew wide, fur spiking in surprise.

He continued to stare, ears falling back easily as a loose grin stretched across his cheeks. She continued to stare for a few seconds before clearing her throat and walking to his side.

Her paws similarly sank into the sand, but she seemed more disgruntled about it.

" _Why did he stay with me?_ " She started, wiping the easy grin off Pikachu's face. " _Why did he try so much, what was the point of that?!"_

She didn't seem angry- nor was she raising her voice- but her entire sentence just screamed at Pikachu.

He stared blankly at her.

Memories from his past rose before his very mind. Images of Spearow and Lucario, orange glowing sentient blobs and a dragon too young to die.

Cold weather and psychotic leaders, the feeling of their souls being stripped from their body.

He blinked back the memories, instead opting to shrug at the cat.

" _You gotta be more specific?_ " Pikachu hummed. " _Why wouldn't he stay? Aren't friends supposed to do that?_ "

He kept his answers vague, didn't really want to say anything.

**_No more memories, stop, they're in Alola now._ **

She stayed quiet, following him silently as he continued his trek. Litten seemed to mull over her question alone, maybe making her own conclusions.

" _Makuakane was always there for me."_ She started slowly, her whiskers swaying slowly in the wind. " _Ever since I was a hatchling, his kit, he raised me like his own._ "

Pikachu turned to look ahead of him. Staring blankly at white sands and blue ocean, with the barest hint of Alola's treeline settling in the background. He listened intently to the sound of the sands crushing softly beneath him, focused on the way the tiny grains dug into his paws without clinging to him.

He had to ignore the way her eyes welled up with tears, let Litten compose herself before she continued.

" _My Makuakane was there when no one ever was._ " Litten continued, her head held high. " _When everyone wanted me, Makuakane was_ _ **there**_ _for me."_

Oh Pikachu knew that feeling, knew how much people would want you for what you could do. What you could become.

His human wanted him for who he was.

So yes, Pikachu could relate to that.

His ears flicked back, twitching lightly.

She seemed to take that as a positive and continued after clearing her throat.

" _When I met Ash-_ " The name sounded weird on her tongue - " _I didn't know what he wanted, and then I stole his croquet, and then he wanted me… I still don't understand."_

Pikachu paused to mull over her thought. He had been pretty pissed at the Litten for stealing their lunch, that was for Ash and him.

He had wanted the Litten to pay and to understand how that was wrong. Guess she didn't understand that, at the least…

" _He wanted you to understand that was wrong, that stealing food when someone offered you some was wrong."_ He flicked his tail at her, halting her in her tracks as a young Wimpod burst from the undergrove to dive into the water. " _It wasn't really wanting you, it was wanting you to understand… though catching wouldn't have helped but we were mad._ "

" _We?_ " she gave him a look, her paw pushing away at his tail. " _What do you mean we_?"

Pikachu gave her a look, eyes shining in gentle mirth.

" _Do you really think our human decided to catch you...For manners? The same human that let Rowlet eat his fill and send him back to his Meema? Or the one that taught Rockruff a move without even having the barest intention of catching him?"_ Pikachu snorted as her eyes widened further, tail ramrod straight. _"I was mad about our sandwich- and I suggested he catch you."_

She sputtered, ears falling flat as a confused angry look crossed her face. Her fur began to spike and puff, showing her increasing agitation.

 _"But like I said, it was cause we were mad about our sandwich, he never would have taken up my suggestion in any other situation."_ Pikachu paused in his tracks and turned to face her fully.

She still seemed very confused, and they were getting a little too far from their original spot. He could still see his human, which was good.

He let her stew in her confusion, watching in amusement as her mouth dropped and closed like a Magikarp. Pikachu opted to sit on the sand, wiggling his bottom paws as the tide slowly began to inch closer and closer to him.

He closed his eyes, humming softly when the wind began to weave through his fine fur. He wondered if he should move away from the sun, it was beating a touch bit too harshly on his forehead and it was getting unspeakably warm-

" _The more I learn about him-_ " His ears perked up, twisting slightly to focus on Litten. " _The more I get confused…"_

He paused himself, looking at the way the sky connected with the ocean. Two very sharp blues contrasting- and yet- managed to make a beautiful scene regardless. He could faintly see some bird pokemon flying towards the island, and in the faintest of seconds, could imagine the call of them.

He looked away, unable to stare any longer.

" _That's our human,"_ Pikachu hummed. " _But we love him nonetheless."_

" _You keep saying that-_ " She motioned vaguely towards him with her paw. " _Our Human? I know his name is Ash, why not call him that?"_

He paused and hummed, wiggling his bottom paws.

" _He's our human… well… no he's my human but I need to remember he's not just my human. He's our human!"_ Pikachu shrugged his shoulders. " _You get it?"_

" _Yes."_

She didn't really, but Pikachu could hardly blame her. Litten seemed contemplative, as if deciding her next words slowly.

If He could guess, she was going right back-

" _You never told me why he stayed with me."_

There it was.

He heaved out a sigh and debated to himself silently. Pikachu had yet to tell any of his teammates about their trauma, and didn't really think any of them would believe it.

How could they? Aura? A Legendary? Dying? It didn't seem real.

And for Litten.

He glanced at her. She laid beside him, head turned to look at him with wide unblinking eyes as her tail swished back and forth in agitation.

She was still broken over her… what did she call him? Her Makukane? Hearing about them dying, probably wouldn't be the best for her.

Hearing about the death of a friend however…

He scrunched his nose, leaning back and plopping his back against the sand. The wet grainy feeling digging into his fur and more than likely muddying him up.

" _I guess you could say…_ " Maybe if he just brushed past it, it wouldn't hurt so bad. " _We lost some friends of ours the very same way."_

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the fire type perk up, eyes just a tad bit wider.

" _A friend?"_

Not a friend of Pikachu's, that's for sure, but that Lucario had earned his respect.

" _A Lucario."_ Pikachu admitted, curling his paw in an offhand wave. " _The mon was really brash, but brave nonetheless. Helped Sato- ah I mean Ash- find me."_

Except he hadn't helped all that much, had he? He fought with his Human about his loyalty to Pikachu- about Pikachu's loyalty to Ash.

He hadn't found Pikachu, Satoshi did.

" _You were lost?"_ Littens’ voice broke through his thought process, sounding both curious and suspicious.

" _Hai."_ He wasn't, was he? " _Some Pokemon I didn't recognize-"_ always lying "- _managed to take me after I fainted."_

He took on two Weavile and took a hit meant for the Legendary, he didn't need to be taken at all. But he was about as stupid as his human.

Why let others get hurt, when you are strong enough to take the hit?

" _When me and Ash found each other, we realized that the strange pokemon needed Aura to survive."_ Ash had some, something Pikachu always but never knew, " _and the Lucario gave them all they had."_

Pikachu didn't feel sad watching the Lucario die, he knew that in the end, the Lucario had chosen his fate. But Ash could have been in that situation, it could have been Ash.

And Pikachu had already almost lost him a minute before.

He felt his entire chest begin to choke up, the feeling burning at his throat.

Litten gently laid a paw on his arm, looking slightly guilty and concerned. Pikachu shrugged her off, sitting up and staring back at the ocean and sky.

It was so familiarly blue.

Like Ash's jacket in Hoenn, and the Lucario's fur mimicked the deep blue of the ocean. The aura, however, was as blue as the sky.

Why were there so many reminders?

" _It was his final wish. So we_ _didn't_ _take it as hard as we could have."_ That was a lie, Ash still looked at Lucario's in sadness. " _I'm just glad he's at rest now."_

Litten stood quiet, tail flicking slightly as she mulled over his words. Pikachu glanced at her, letting his beating heart calm down.

" _Does it hurt to die?_ " He wasn't really sure if she meant to say it aloud but he answered regardless.

" _It does and doesn't."_ her head snapped towards him, eyes wide. _"It's not dying that hurts anyway."_

It took Pikachu a long second to realize he probably shouldn't have said that. Litten wasn't a pokemon who had just fought a legendary who had been abused by an asshole trainer. She was a young kit trying to roam around life.

She had no idea what Pikachu had been through.

_**Shit.** _

" _What do you mean?_ " her paw hit the ground, burying slightly in the wet sand.

**Shit. Shit. Shit.**

Could he run away? That'd be suspicious.

This was the exact fucking opposite of what he wanted to talk to her about.

" _I've died before._ " And there went his escape plan. " _So has Sat- our trainer._ "

She hissed at him, pupils dilated in an attempt to intimidate him, but he waved at her.

Easy way, fuck, what was the least traumatizing death they head? Shit, why the fuck was that a question!?

" _It was cause of a ghost, granted._ " Pikachu flicked a piece of sand at her. " _We were crushed under a chandelier, it was quick and painless. Apparently one of them had been healing our bodies while they took our souls on a short trip. It took us a few days to really register that we died, so the idea of dying was far more painful than actually dying. And your...Uh maukukani? Probably knew he was dying way before he actually did. He was at peace with it."_

Her fur was still spiked, but her entire posture seemed to ease a bit. Pikachu shuffled in place, already growing irritated at the sands beneath him.

How much longer before he died in Alola. When could he expect the next marker. Would it be fighting the legendary, would it be drowning peacefully at sea? Would it be another ghost encounter??

Silently he hitched his breath, trying to ease his mind slowly. Wind blew softly, picking up the scents of the ocean towards his mind.

_Oh god Victini, she was dead and now they were here. Satoshi could have died in space, if Victini was a second to-_

" _We should be heading back._ " He announced easily, standing up.

The cat quickly launched to her feet, waiting until he shook off the sand from his body before walking beside him.

There was no conversation for a bit, the only sound registering in his ears was the soft waves hitting the sand and the barely registered crunch beneath his feet.

It was far more distracting than he'd like to admit, but a distraction he welcomed regardless.

" _How did you get through it?_ " Pikachu nearly flinched, ears twitching slightly at the sudden interruption.

He turned to her, tilting his head slightly.

" _What?"_ he didn't say much more, but let his eyes wander towards the background, where green forest turned into brown rock.

" _How did you deal with your friend dying…"_ Litten paused, seemingly struggling to get her next words out. " _And… and dying?"_

Maybe Pikachu could spout plenty of things that would go over her head. Maybe he could tell the truth and say that he never really got over it.

Maybe he could scare her into never asking questions like these again.

Maybe…

" _Satoshi…"_ He hummed softly, slowly stopping his trek.

She stopped a bit ahead of him, turning to give him a questioning look.

" _Ash...Our Human."_ He breathed out softly, closing his eyes.

Pikachu could remember the nightmarish nights, where Sato would hold him gently. After every hectic legendary encounter where Ash would cradle him close to his chest, whisper reassurances until they pretended it never happened. Or the days where the world was just too much and his human would sing songs out of tune, but just soft enough where it didn't hurt his ears.

Satoshi was there, when the world turned its back on him.

And Pikachu would forever be there when the world needed Ash again.

" _He is the Ashes of my fire."_ Pikachu completed. " _I could burn as brightly as I could, but he will be the ashes to help me grow and be better than ever. He will help me fix my mistakes when I fu-dged up."_

He looked at Litten, watching as her tail swished softly, more calmly then before.

Pikachu glanced at her eyes, keeping eye contact.

 _"He may not seem or act like it. But he will help you cope."_ Another pause, and he tore his eyes away from their stare down and looked over the ocean.

From the corner of his eye, he could see her follow, but instead she lingered on something out of his field of view.

 _"Will I ever feel better?"_ She mumbled softly, her ears limping slightly. _"It doesn't feel like I ever will."_

He hummed, turning back to look at her. Finally, he caught her staring at Satoshi, who seemed to be playing and messing with Rowlet.

 _"It takes time."_ Pikachu nudged her forward with his tail, continuing their trek back. _"I don't think it ever stops hurting...But it does get easier."_

Nothing but silence.

Finally he could hear the smallest of sniffles, and glancing down, watched as tears broke from her eyes.

They didn't stop walking, continuing back to their original spot beneath the umbrella, but they did slow down a tad.

 _"Thanks…"_ She huffed, seemingly trying to regain her breath. _"This meant a lot to me."_

Pikachu grinned, rounding and snuggling back to his original spot. She huffed a small choked laugh, sitting in her original spot, but resting her tail across his.

 _"Don't thank me,"_ Pikachu smiled. " _It's what_ _I_ _'m here for."_

She didn't say a word back, but easily rested by his side.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to tell her after all.

**Author's Note:**

> im dying and trying to write. everything is fine, i work from home but have little to no inspiration to write sorry!!!


End file.
